


One-Night-Stand

by Mileniumbreaker12



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom!Asta, Dom!Yuno, Drunk Sex, Drunk!Asta, M/M, More or less angry! Yami, Sub!Asta, Top!Yuno, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileniumbreaker12/pseuds/Mileniumbreaker12
Summary: Waking up next to a stranger was one thing. But waking up next to a stranger being naked was another. Asta swore he would never drink againMOdern AU!
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	One-Night-Stand

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a dream last night and I had to write it down. We all have those moments right? Yeah, that’s all I have to say to this one to be honest. Hope you enjoy 😉

On the fifth floor in a small apartment in the main city of Clover the sun was shining through the window of the east. In the middle of the harsh winter, it took time until the sun could be seen high in the sky.

Snow was shining on the roofs of the different buildings. Like little diamonds that were lying everywhere.

Birds were hiding in their nests high in the trees, trying to stay warm in the cold air around them. Some were shaking the fresh snow off of them, that had fallen last night. One nest was outside the window, in a crack of the wall, handing out onto the windowsill.

All in all, it was a perfectly normal Saturday morning in Clover.

Asta groaned as the sun hit him straight in the face. Cracking an eye open, he realized that it must be noon already. His head was buzzing, and everything seemed way to bright.

He turned onto his back, massaging his temples. Whatever happened last night after he agreed to go out with Zora and Finral, he didn’t remember it at all. Last thing he knew was entering a bar and Zora encouraging him to try something new. So he did.

The teen wished he hadn’t though. With how his head hurt and with little to no memory, Asta was sure he would never drink ever again.

It was supposed to be one, just one drink. Celebrating that they had made it through the final tests of the year with good results. Practically, he wasn’t even allowed to drink yet, and normally Asta followed such rules, but last night he didn’t seem to care about that at all.

While he did order non-alcoholic drinks, Zora would spice them with some vodka from a hipflask when no one else was looking. It was he biggest regret in his life.

He should’ve listened to Finral or Noelle. They were right. They warned him that Zora would overdo it and that he wouldn’t be able to take very much. What an idiot he was, thinking that alcohol wouldn’t kick in that badly.

But surprise, he was wrong.

He was even more surprised when he felt an arm draped over his waist. It was then he finally realized that he didn’t even know where he was.

The teen looked around the room. It didn’t look familiar at all. The walls were painted with a golden- yellow shade. The carped a dark shade of blue. A large shelf with a lot of books stood in the corner, a desk right beside it.

And the bed he was lying in was large. And much comfier than his own. Maybe he should get a new mattress. It seemed to know exactly where his back hurt, forming around it to ease the ache. Why was his back hurting again?

Asta shook his head. Not important now. What was important though, was, that he was in a place he didn’t know and apparently there was someone in bed with him. And he doubted that it was Zora or Finral.

Asta took his courage to look over at the person lying beside him. It wasn’t what he expected. He didn’t expect a handsome sleeping face. Raven hair ruffled and out of place. A peaceful breathing and it looked perfect. Face pressed into the pillow below him halfway.

And yet he couldn’t remember who he was or how he even got here. In the bed of a stranger, sleeping together.

Wait….

With hesitant and shaking fingers he took a peek under the blanket, only to throw them down again.

Yep, he was naked, THEY were naked. It explained the fleeing of skin against skin, with the others arm draped over his waist.

It was okay though. This didn’t mean anything, did it? Nothing happened, right?

Right. The fact that his body was aching and that he was naked in a bed with someone he didn’t know completely didn’t mean what he was thinking.

With a sigh, Asta sat up only to yelp from the pain coming from his lower back. He bit his lip, trying to distract himself. Which wasn’t really helping at all.

And it confirmed his fears. Why else would his back be hurting? And in that specific place? What was he thinking? Did he really get so drunk that he didn’t care who he run of with? And why didn’t Finral and Zora stop him?

“What is it?” came the voice from beside him.

The teen looked over to see golden eyes looking back at him. Even in his panicking mind, the other looked damn handsome. The stranger sat up beside him, blanket falling into their laps.

Asta looked at him, still confused. What was his name again? He didn’t remember.

“Did I go to rough?” the stranger smirked, kissing his right shoulder. He almost flinched away.

And that meant everything. They really did it. He did it with someone he never met. His first time too. Oh god how was he going to hide this from the others back home? Living with so many people in one house meant little to no privacy.

They would find out in no time. Well, Vanessa would take some time to take the hint if the was drunk again. Which was like, every day.

But the others?

They were a bunch of maniacs, but not stupid. And if Finral or Zora told them anything, he was dead. Yami was going to kill him.

“Asta?”

And then he noticed that he still hadn’t said anything. But what was he supposed to say? His head still hurt, and he was surprised that he didn’t throw up yet. Maybe his stomach was stronger than he thought when it came to alcohol.

“I…” he swallowed. “I don’t really remember anything” he confessed. This was embarrassing. They had obviously slept together, and he couldn’t even remember it?

Well, he couldn’t care less. A one-night stand for the first time was bad in itself. He’d rather not remember that and pretend it didn’t happen at all.

“Oh?” the other didn’t seem angry. “I guess that was to be expected. You were pretty drunk last night” he shrugged.

“Sorry” he smiled in apology.

“It’s fine. My name is Yuno by the way. You probably don’t remember.”

Indeed, he didn’t. Asta had no idea of what happened. But by now he had a very good idea of it. But what was he supposed to do now?

“All I remember is going out with friends” he said.

Yuno frowned. “You were alone when I saw you. There was no one else sitting at the bar.”

Asta hummed. Did the others really leave him alone? Or were they just gone for a moment and then he left with Yuno?

“Ah, who knows what happened” he shrugged.

“I can always remind you” the husky voice said against his neck.

“Huh?”

Before he knew it there was a mouth kissing and sucking his neck. The teen didn’t even know how to react. It felt weird at first, but he found himself liking it. Even leaning into the touch slightly.

Next that happened, was, that Yuno grabbed his left shoulder and pushed him down, climbing on top of him.

Asta didn’t really know if he should just let it happen. It did feel good, but he didn’t even know Yuno. Not really. Knowing a name wasn’t the same as knowing someone. At least not in his eyes.

The blanket over them covered everything that wasn’t supposed to be seen. And while Yuno reminded him of last night, leaving marks on his neck, Asta asked himself if this was really okay.

He was brought out of his thoughts though, when he felt a hand trailing down towards his more private area. The teen yelped. Was he supposed to push the other away, or not? He knew how these things worked, the question was if the other is the gentle or the rough type.

And according to what he said earlier, he was not the gentle type.

Mind made up, Asta was going to push him away, but what happened surprised him. The hand on his dick was gentle and slow, stroking over it almost agonizingly slow. He tried to suppress a moan, but it came out anyway.

Maybe he got the wrong impression. It felt great, really great.

He had never touched himself. If it always felt like this, then he would gladly lie there all day with Yuno on top of him. Forgetting about the worries he had.

“How is that?” Yuno’s face came up, hovering inches above him.

And god it was just “Perfect” he breathed, closing the gap between them.

Yuno seemed to be just as eager as he was, with the way his hip came down to meet his own. The friction felt great and now he just wondered why he was hesitating moments ago.

The teen could feel how hard he was getting just from this. If they really went further than this, it must’ve been heaven and he regretted not remembering it.

Asta trust his hips up, making both of them moan. Hips brushing against each other and blood rushing south. He could feel himself getting closer.

Lips moving against each other. The teen didn’t think that he would like to take the submissive side in this event, but he did. Allowing Yuno to roam his mouth with his tongue. The warm wet appendage moving around slowly.

He took his time, Asta noticed it, and he didn’t mind. It made everything just better. The slow movements allowing him to feel everything thoroughly. Enjoying the moment.

But it was interrupted when he heard his phone ringing. Asta pushed Yuno off just a bit. A voice of disapproval left the other. Saliva trailing down their chins. God why did it have to stop, it was so arousing. He was tempted to ignore his phone and continue. But he didn’t.

“Just a moment” Asta whispered.

He leaned over the bed, reaching for his bag. Sitting up, he roamed through it trying to find his phone. Of course, it was on the bottom of the bag. Normally he put it in one of the extra pockets that were on the side, but he did remember that last night h didn’t care about that.

He quickly answered the call, preparing for the worst.

“Hello?” he bit his lip, waiting for the screaming from the other line.

“Kid, where the fuck are you?! I’ve been trying to call you sine yesterday!” Yami yelled.

Asta flinched at the volume, holding the phone a bit farther away from himself. Turning the volume down, he put it back to his ear.

“What are you talking about?” he asked. And oh he knew, this sentence alone was going to get him killed when he got back.

“It means what I said pipsqueak! Zora and Finral lost sight of you last night. Where are you!?”

Yami was annoyed, Asta could tell.

“Ah, eh..” the teen looked over at Yuno, searching for an answer that wouldn’t get him into even more trouble. But there was nothing that could save him now.

Yuno looked at him in confusion. There was still a bit of lust visible in them and he would love to finish this himself. So he had to get rid of Yami quickly, before the mood was ruined completely.

“I’m….. with a friend” he laughed nervously.

“You’re what?”

Asta gulped. There it was. The dangerously calm voice of his caretaker. It sounded calm but meant trouble. He only talked like this when he was about to burst.

“Yeah a friend. You don’t know him yet. Nothing bad. I’m fine.”

“I allow you to go out for once and you run of with some pretty guy?” he heard the gruff voice respond.

“Wha- no! That’s not what happened!” that is totally what happened.

“Whatever kid. As soon as you get home you’re grounded. Tell your new boyfriend to come over for dinner sometime” and with that he hung up.

Asta stared at his screen for a moment. He saw the various text messages he had missed, along with twenty calls from Yami and ten from each Zora and Finral. He was so screwed.

“Hmm” he hummed.

“Well?” Yuno raised an eyebrow.

“I’m grounded” he groaned, throwing the phone back into the bag, and onto the ground.

“It could be worse.”

Asta shrugged. “Probably. He wants you to come over for dinner sometime.”

“Why?”

Asta bit his lip. He didn’t know what they were now. It seemed like a simple one-night stand to him. A mistake he made while being drunk. But maybe it could be more. He’d like that. Yuno wasn’t just good looking, he seemed nice too. He wasn’t mad at him for forgetting everything from last night.

“He thinks you’re my boyfriend” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. This was ridiculous. Why was he even hoping for that?

“Aren’t we?” Yuno shot back.

Asta looked at him in surprise. “I-I don’t know. We barely know each other.”

“Isn’t it worth a try? If we decide it doesn’t work, then it doesn’t. I like you, really. I know it sounds stupid and maybe weird but you’re the first person I’ve shown some real emotions since I was like six” Yuno leaned forwards.

Asta blinked. He didn’t expect that. He didn’t know what it meant either, but he supposed it was important for the other. And he’d love to try as well.

“Okay” he smiled.

He saw the way Yuno eyed his body. For his age he was very well build. He had had this habit of training all day for many years. And this was the result. But the next question would make his day.

“Wanna finish this?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it. Not as long as I thought it would be, but it doesn’t have to be, right? Hope you liked it. Leave a comment to let me know what you think 😉  
> Bye


End file.
